Auction & Reaction
by fems
Summary: Jack manages to get himself captured and Sam is sent to negotiate for his freedom. Unfortunately, the matriarch in charge of the male slaves is unconvinced of her claim and threatens to keep Jack as her personal slave.


**Title:** Auction and Reaction  
 **Sequel to** : Auctions and Consequences  
 **Category:** Romance, UST

 **Season:** 7 (post Death Knell)  
 **Spoilers** : 7.15 Chimera; 7.16 Death Knell

 **Pairing:** S/J  
 **Summary:** Jack manages to get himself captured and Sam is sent to negotiate for his freedom. Unfortunately, the matriarch in charge of the male slaves is unconvinced of her claim and threatens to keep Jack as her personal slave.

 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Sexual situations

 **Disclaimer:** see profile

 **A/N:** Betaed by the awesome Amara D'Angeli, but any mistakes are my own. Fabulous cover art by XFchemist. I always appreciate feedback and/or constructive criticism or just a comment to let me know why you (don't) like it.

* * *

 **This is a sequel of sorts to Auctions & Consequences, but it's not necessary to read that one first.**

* * *

Major Samantha Carter had just finished getting changed into her civvies when the door to the locker room opened. She looked up from her seated position on the bench as she finished putting on her knee-high riding boots. "Hey Janet. I thought you had the day off?"

"I wish," Doctor Janet Fraiser replied. "I have a double shift, actually."

"I bet Cassie is thrilled about that."

Janet walked over to her own locker and started unbuttoning her coat. "Oh, you know how teenagers get. She'll probably be on the phone or computer all night with her friends."

She chuckled, before getting up and grabbing her leather coat. "Well, I heard Siler dropped his wrench on his foot so at least you won't be alone in the infirmary tonight."

"There are a bunch of teams off-world, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them returns. Isn't SG-1 on a mission too? Maybe I should prepare myself for them coming in hot since you're not there to save their butts."

"And whose fault is that?" Sam asked pointedly, her mood shifting at the reminder of being put on light duty by a certain someone.

Janet rolled her eyes and got changed. "Technically, your own since you were the one who set the self-destruct on the Alpha Site that caused the injury to your leg."

"But it's almost been a month, I'm fine!"

Slipping on her white coat, Janet sighed and gave her a quick onceover. "We'll see about that during your check-up next week."

Sam perked up at that, eager to return to active duty and join the guys on their quest for the lost city. "No more light duty and I won't be restricted to lab work?"

"Maybe." She took in Sam's outfit and wrinkled her nose, "You shouldn't be riding your motorcycle just yet, though."

"I'm fine. Besides, how do you think I got here? The only upside of this whole situation is that I can actually go out on my motorcycle more often."

Waggling her brows, Janet shot her a speculative look. "That and spending time with your boyfriend? Hey, you could call him to come pick you up with his car and leave that donorcycle on base, at least until you're back to full health."

Sam grimaced and sat back down on the bench. "Actually, I'd rather not – and don't call him my boyfriend, Janet."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Like you don't know," she said, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor sat down next to her and patted her knee. "The whole getting shot by a woman with glowing eyes thing ruined the romance?"

She shrugged, still conflicted over the whole thing. "It wasn't life-threatening or anything," she said defensively. "Doctor Warner kept him in the Academy Hospital for only a few days because Osiris' hand weapon didn't cause any major internal damage."

"What did you tell him?"

"The usual cover story," Sam said. "I could hardly tell him all about the SGC, Goa'uld and other kinds of aliens; we've only gone out a few times and there are people who've worked here since the SGC's inception and their spouses are still in the dark."

Janet nodded in understanding, all too aware of how difficult it was to date someone outside of the SGC. "I take it that didn't go over well with Pete?"

That was an understatement and it reminded her of the way he'd stormed off earlier, when she told him her work was classified. "We haven't spoken since, if that's what you're asking."

"Nothing at all?"

"Well, I told him I'd call when he was released and went back to Denver. Since then I've kind of been ignoring his calls and texts," she admitted, blushing.

Surprised, Janet laughed mirthlessly. "Sam!"

She held up her hands defensively and tried to explain. "Come on, Janet. It's complicated. I only went out with him to get my brother to shut up about my love life, or lack thereof."

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy dating him?"

"No," she sighed, "going out on dates was fun and it was nice to have someone openly show their affection and not be afraid to let me know they want me. But I thought he, as a cop, would know the concept of classified and be able to deal with it."

Janet snorted in disbelief and shook her head. "Right, I see you haven't given this much thought at all."

Sam got up and started pacing in front of the lockers, trying to find the right words to explain why she wasn't sure about a relationship with Pete. "Look, I'm sorry he got wounded and I hate having to lie to him, but why was he even there? He had to have followed me to the stakeout to show up at just the right time."

"What? Don't you think you're being a bit… paranoid?"

"Janet, General Hammond told me that about six weeks ago he received an alert after someone ran a background check on me. Of course, they didn't find anything but the timing was very suspicious."

The klaxons sounded and Janet waited for them to pass to make sure neither of them were called over the PA before she responded. "Six weeks ago? Were you even dating Pete back then?"

Embarrassed, Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah… it was the day after we slept together."

"For the first time? Are you sure?"

"Hard to forget," she scoffed. Upon seeing Janet's raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and explained. "Oh, nothing like that. The date had gone well and I invited him in. The sex was… well, you know, it wasn't mind-blowing or anything but it was nice, especially since it'd been a while since the last time."

"Just, nice?"

Sam shrugged and had to admit to herself she hadn't really expected it to be any different, not with Pete. It had been rushed and they didn't know each other that well yet, but it had been enjoyable enough. "It was good. But the morning after we were talking and eventually my work at the SGC became the topic of conversation. After I basically told him it was classified he got mad and left."

Janet frowned, taking in all the information. "You never told me. Well, I guess I can't blame you. We've both been pretty busy and that is not exactly the kind of thing you'd want to share when talking about a new guy. But you're sure that's when someone did a background check on you?"

"The General said they traced it back to the FBI and I know a mutual friend of Mark and Pete works for the FBI," she admitted.

"Did you confront him?"

"Who, Pete? No, I only found out recently when Pete had already left for Denver."

Getting to her feet, Janet appeared indecisive for a moment and checked her watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to the infirmary. How about you come over for dinner this weekend and we'll catch up?"

Mentally checking her calendar, Sam realized her plans for the weekend were non-existent aside from tinkering on her Volvo and reconnecting with Pete probably wasn't a good idea considering how conflicted she felt about the whole situation. "Sure, I'd like that. I'll come over on Saturday, unless something work-related comes up for either of us."

"I want to hear more about what you're going to do about this Pete," she said, while walking towards the door.

"Nothing more to say, really. I told you in the beginning it wasn't anything serious and I guess it never will be."

Janet stopped at the door and let out a long-suffering sigh. "Samantha Car-"

Sam suspected what her friend was going to say and interrupted her, "What, it'll just be another fling – we were both consenting adults and took precautions. It's not the first time and considering my life at the moment, it won't be the last either. I'm not a nun, Janet."

"Well- Whoa!" She said, when the door was opened and nearly hit her in the face. "Daniel! What are you doing in the women's locker room?"

"Looking for Sam," Daniel said, smiling at them.

Surprised, she gave him a quick onceover to check for signs of injury. "What's wrong? You guys weren't supposed to return until tomorrow. Did something happen?"

He grimaced before nodding an affirmative. "Yeah… Jack got captured and I came back to get reinforcements."

"Has General Hammond approved a search and rescue mission?" Sam asked, her mind going light-years a minute at the news. If only she'd been there with them…

"Not exactly." he said. "The General is waiting for us in his office. Janet you should come too."

* * *

"Sir," Sam said the moment she entered the briefing room where Hammond was pacing, "I apologize for not changing back but Daniel said it was important."

The General gestured for them to take a seat at the briefing table. "That's fine, Major. I assume you've informed them about Colonel O'Neill's situation, Doctor Jackson?"

"Daniel told us he's been captured," Janet said, glancing at the archeologist. "How bad is it?"

"And where's Teal'c?"

Hammond held up his hand to forestall all their questions. "Teal'c chose to remain on the planet to ensure the safety of Colonel O'Neill. Now, from what I understand, he's been taken captive and the natives are threatening to sell him at a slave auction."

"Is he injured?"

"No, he was physically fine when I left, Janet," Daniel said.

Sam looked from him back to the base commander, confused about their lack of action. "General, with all due respect, why aren't you launching rescue mission?"

General Hammond exchanged glances with Daniel before replying. "Major, Doctor Jackson was told we can reclaim Jack if his proper 'owner' goes to the planet to negotiate his release."

"A woman," Daniel chimed in, "because it's a matriarchal society."

"We thought you would be the most suitable candidate. Not only are you the highest ranking female officer but as his 2IC you'll probably know the best way of getting him to cooperate with you."

Getting Jack O'Neill to cooperate with being her slave? Oh yeah, that would go over well, Sam thought. "Sir?"

The General sighed, clearly worried. "It's no secret Colonel O'Neill sometimes has issues with authority, especially when he feels mistreated and thinks the person in charge is incompetent or undeserving of his respect. I believe he'll listen to you, Major, and be willing to play along so he can return home."

"Jack would probably argue with any other officer about how to handle the situation, male or female, especially if they're of lower rank. However, in this case that would only make things worse as the women on that planet would immediately see through the charade and probably lock us all up," Daniel explained.

"What do you need me for if the Colonel isn't injured?"

"Doctor Fraiser, I need to know if Major Carter can be cleared for this mission," Hammond replied.

Sam was quick to jump at the opportunity and turned to her friend. "I told you, I'm fine. The Colonel needs my help."

"It's only about a twenty-minute walk from the gate on even terrain. As a woman, she won't even have to carry her pack," Daniel added. "The women I spoke with weren't very forthcoming – because I'm a man, obviously – but they gave the impression no harm would come to anyone if Sam came to negotiate as long as she didn't lie or try to rescue him."

"Doctor Fraiser?"

She looked from Sam to General Hammond and back. "In my opinion, Major Carter can participate in the mission, Sir. This doesn't mean she's off light duty when she gets back, though."

The General nodded, smiling. "Understood, Doctor. Thank you. Major, I suggest you gear up and be in the gate room in ten minutes."

"Um, actually, it would probably be best if Sam didn't wear her BDUs," Daniel said. "They already suspect Jack, Teal'c and I are escaped slaves and probably think our uniforms imply ownership. A slave owner wouldn't wear the same outfit. The dress code for women on that planet seems similar to the Hak'tyl, so Sam will fit right in with her leather jacket and boots."

"Very well, we'll make an exception this once. Dismissed."

* * *

They were halfway there and Daniel had been filling Sam in on what had happened when the men of SG-1 first arrived on this planet. He'd been right about the terrain and she didn't even miss her combat boots, although she felt strange without her BDUs, vest and pack. She hadn't left home without her trusty customized M16 – or Carter Special as most at the SGC called it – though. "I still don't understand why they only took the Colonel if they thought all three of you were runaway slaves."

"Well, there are apparently certain rules pertaining to men and ownership on this planet. The area we were exploring turned out to be some sort of neutral – and holy – ground. The women in charge seemed to believe me when I explained we weren't from around here and were unaware of their laws. Of course, when they asked for proof before allowing us to return through the gate, Jack was being… an ass. That, on top of the trespassing, was reason enough to capture him."

The Colonel had a habit of mouthing off to, well, anyone he didn't like, especially people in authority or aliens he didn't agree with. Sam knew most of the time he only did it to attract attention – and thus punishment – to himself, to keep the rest of the team safe. But sometimes, he didn't think it through, went too far and things just went to hell in a handbasket, like today. "And sell him?"

Daniel nodded and gestured towards the village they could see ahead. "Yes, that seems to be part of their society. Men are commodities and if they transgress they will be sold."

"Unless their owner claims them?"

"Yes, the men can only be sold if their owner doesn't come forward within a set period of time. I don't know how common that is considering they threatened to auction off Jack at the end of the day. Perhaps the majority of men are registered somewhere and since we, um, aren't and are clearly outsiders, the whole process is sped up."

Sam sighed and readjusted her weapon clumsily, her grip inconvenienced by the ribbon device she was wearing on her left hand. Daniel had somehow convinced General Hammond that she needed to look badass and powerful, so aside from her unusual outfit she wore her aviator sunglasses, the much-hated ribbon device that was just for show according to the archeologist and had a knife strapped to one thigh and a zat to the other. "And how am I supposed to prove my claim?"

Daniel had been hedging about the details of this whole thing and even now he seemed to be holding back. "Well, I think you're just supposed to show them that you're in control of us. Unfortunately, part of this hinges on Jack too but I think he'll follow your lead."

"'Us'?"

"Um, yeah," he grimaced, "I told them you were the owner of all three of us. I was worried they might try to capture Teal'c and me too!"

She rolled her eyes at this new revelation. "Oh, great. So, I have three slaves now? Or did you add even more?"

"No, just us three. From what I can tell, three healthy slaves mean you're a strong, powerful and wealthy woman."

"Right."

He stopped walking and touched her arm to get her attention. "Sam, this is important."

She raised her brows and resisted the urge to smack him. "Yeah, I got that. Colonel O'Neill's freedom is at stake here."

"Not just his," he said. "They'll want to take you aside for negotiations and I'm probably not allowed to be present because I'm a man. You'll have to convince them that you're like them and merely see us as your slaves. If they call your bluff, they'll probably sell or kill us."

"I know," she said more calmly than she felt, "that's why I'm wearing civvies and this ribbon device, right?"

"Dressed to impress."

Sam snorted and started walking again. They were close enough that she could already discern the stages on which the slaves would stand during their auction in the distance. There was some sort of gate through which they'd have to pass but the surrounding fence was lower than she had expected. Some sort of alien technology had to be in use to prevent the slaves from fleeing because the fences were low enough to jump. Two guards were standing at the gate, watching them as they approach. "Should I ignore or greet them?"

Daniel stepped closer but kept a respectful distance between them as he leaned in. "Someone of your stature doesn't interact with the guards. Just walk past them. If they try to stop us, I'll do the talking."

"Okay, so rude and badass it is," she mumbled as they walked up to the gate.

"Yes, but don't be too arrogant in the negotiations because that might offend," he whispered.

She nodded almost imperceptibly and, ignoring the guards, walked through the gate onto some sort of town square. There were people there, both men and women but it was clear the men were considered second-rate citizens. Most of them were standing a few feet behind a woman and a lot of them looked weak or in bad health. Some even malnourished and one was in chains, held by his owner. After a quick threat assessment, Sam moved her gaze to the closest stage on which a line of shackled men was standing, facing away from her. "Um, Daniel? They're naked."

He looked far too innocent when she glanced back at him. "Er, yes. Didn't I mention that?"

"No."

Daniel shrugged, but his eyes betrayed him. "Oh, I thought I had. Must have slipped my mind."

"Where's the Colonel?" She had been watching his six long enough to know none of the ones on stage belonged to him. Most of the men weren't as fit as he was either. Maybe this was the misfits' stage? "I don't see Teal'c anywhere, either."

"Maybe they're keeping Jack in his quarters and Teal'c is with him."

She raised a brow as they neared the first stage. "He has quarters?"

Daniel stepped closer to her, bowing his head to appear submissive. "It's more of a cell. But they're probably keeping him there because they're expecting you."

"You sure they won't auction him off before I get a chance to speak with the women in charge?"

"… pretty sure," he admitted. "To them I'm just a _man_ ; they don't make promises to slaves."

The bite in his tone was understandable – she had plenty of experience being treated as a slave off-world – but Daniel usually didn't show his frustrations like this when it came to cultural differences. Apparently, it was different now that he was subject of said differences… "Where can I find the leaders?"

He gestured towards a large tent-like structure. "That's where they're housed. Slave markets are very lucrative but most people can only afford to keep one or two, five tops at the same time, so the markets move all over the country; the temporary structures are probably easier in use than finding or building more permanent structures."

"Let's move along the stage," Sam suggested. "It will give us a chance to see if the Colonel or Teal'c are around here somewhere."

"We'll move along the stage," Daniel stated. Upon her confusion, he elaborated. "You're the one in charge, I'm just a slave and we have to play our parts just in case someone overhears and realizes what we're up to."

She knew what he said made sense, but it was difficult. Then again, if she didn't do it and someone cottoned on, she'd never forgive herself for what would happen to her teammates. Besides, it wasn't like she'd never taken over command from Colonel O'Neill before. "Right. Superior mode."

"Bitch mode," he suggested. "I know you can do badass, Sam."

"Shut up, Daniel."

He promptly did and took a few steps backwards until he was at a respectable distance from her.

Sam tried to ignore the stares she received and raised her chin as if to look down at the other people in the town square. Behind her sunglasses, she scanned her surroundings in the hopes of locating her CO or Teal'c. At least the Jaffa would stand out among the chained or marked skinny men of average height. She flexed her fingers against her M16 as she proceeded along the first stage, barely looking up at the men because she already knew the Colonel wasn't among them.

A glance over her shoulder confirmed Daniel was still following her, so she turned back and continued on her way to the tent just a few meters to the right of the second stage. However, when she moved past the women in front of that stage, she stumbled as she caught sight of the men. There he was, Colonel Jack O'Neill, gloriously naked with an extremely dark look on his face and a gag in his mouth. She swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat and couldn't help but give him a slow onceover. "Daniel…"

"I see him," he said, following her line of sight. "Oh! Um, I didn't expect that…"

She knew exactly what he meant as her eyes lingered on the Colonel's groin: not only was he entirely naked, he was also aroused. Tearing her eyes away from his erection, she noticed the other men were suffering the same problem. "They must have given them something."

"Well, it's either that or…" Daniel trailed off, shaking his head. "No, you're right. Maybe they put something in the food or water. One of the women I spoke to did say they'd prepare the men for, um, visual inspection for the prospective buyers. I just assumed she meant bathing them and dressing – or undressing – or shaving or something."

She spat out an epithet that described exactly what she thought of the women and the situation. Trying hard to ignore the Colonel's obvious state of arousal, she moved her gaze upwards and was pleased to see he didn't look harmed in any other way. Her breath hitched when she reached his face and found his dark eyes staring right back at her. Even in his current situation, the man exuded a silent power and strength, which she found extremely attractive.

She knew without a doubt he wasn't just pissed off and uncomfortable, but also embarrassed about being paraded around like this with a forced erection. The look in his eyes and the hint of a blush on his cheekbones confirmed this for her and it fueled her own anger. She was all too familiar with being treated as a slave and just two years ago, she'd been in a similar situation where she'd been threatened to be auctioned off as a sex slave – the Colonel had been the one to save her.

Determined to save him from the humiliation and stares, Sam tightened her grip on her weapon and stormed off towards the tent. Two women of average height and a bit on the heavy side were guarding the opening of the tent and when one of them stepped forward to stop her, Sam glared at her and pushed the guard hard enough for her to tumble backwards before entering the tent. A quick scan of the interior told her there were five women present in the central area, but there were closed tent flaps to other areas too where others might be present.

The women turned around to see who'd entered the tent without announcing themselves and she immediately recognized the authoritative stance of the big one in the middle. The woman was tall and wide, but she appeared more solid – muscles – than fat. Yanking off her sunglasses, Sam took a few steps into her direction and channeled the Colonel to speak calmly but with simmering anger. "You took something of mine and I want it back – now."

"You must be the owner of the three strangers," the woman said, speaking with a strong accent and sizing her up. "I am Olgatrokiau, Head Slave Mistress of the best slaver's company on Verfu."

"Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force," Sam replied curtly. "Earth."

The one guard she hadn't pushed out of her way came running into the tent and pointed at her. "I apologize, oh great Olgatrokiau, _she_ had not received permission to enter-"

"It is fine," the owner said, dismissing the guard with a flick of her hand and turning back to Sam. "You accuse me of stealing something that belongs to you… what should I call you?"

Still fuming on the inside, she tried to remain calm and play the role she'd been given. Anything to save the Colonel, even if it meant taking a leaf out of his book. "Major will do. And you, _Olga_ , took my man."

The big slave mistress looked surprised and took a step closer. "You mean your slave, Major?"

"You took him," she said, ignoring the correction, "and from what I understand, are trying to auction him off. He belongs to me and you have no right to sell him without my permission."

"According to whom?"

Sam bristled and was overcome with the temptation of using her M16 to save the guys and shoot her way out of this place, but she kept her cool. Losing it could trigger the ribbon device she was wearing and after Seth, she never wanted to use one again but she could feel its warmth in the palm of her hand already… "To me. He is _mine_ and he will remain mine. As a matter of fact, you can return him to me right now."

Olga shook her head, looking amused with the situation. "You have no authority here."

"I figured we could talk, woman to woman," she said, keeping Daniel's warning in mind.

"Very well, but only because you intrigue me, Major."

She raised a brow and tried to appear relaxed as she moved closer. Could she overtake everyone in this tent and outside if need be? Daniel was still there and so was Teal'c, hopefully, but there were a lot of women present and she had no idea if the male slaves were trained to protect their owners or if they'd take a chance and rebel. It wasn't a chance she could take; she would have to find a way to negotiate for the Colonel's freedom and return home safely with the guys. "How so?"

Walking slowly, Olga circled her to check out the competition. "You claim the three strange men are your slaves, yet they were roaming freely and tried to assert authority over us – they behave unlike any slaves I have ever met."

"I have trained them well and on occasion, I send them on reconnaissance missions on their own. The one you took has permission to lead the other two in my absence."

"They perform reconnaissance missions for you?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out Olga and her gang used their slaves for sex first and foremost and perhaps for physical labor or protection second. "Among other things…"

Olga chuckled, automatically assuming she meant sex as well. "You own all three?"

"Yes."

"And the one on auction-"

Sam could hear voices outside of the tent and was concerned the Colonel would be auctioned off before she could negotiate his release, so she interrupted the woman while trying to ignore the sudden pulsing of the ribbon device. "I want him back – now."

Narrowing her eyes, she nodded slowly. "We can discuss-"

"No, I want to see him now. Make sure your people didn't damage him," she added. "Also, I want assurances the other two aren't captured while I am here either."

"Come," Olga said after a moment.

Sam had noticed how her gaze lingered on the ribbon device she'd just spotted and slowly raised her left hand, gesturing with it for Olga to go first. "Please, show me the way."

The slave owner's eyes widened at the sight of the mildly glowing red crystal before her face turned back to her smug mask. "Of course. Follow me."

"Uh, mistress," Daniel greeted her as they exited the tent, bowing his head slightly.

"Daniel." Sam hoped the curt acknowledgment of her 'slave' was appropriate and jerked her head to indicate he had to follow.

A few of Olga's lackeys accompanied them and by the time Sam stepped up onto the stage in front of the Colonel, there were half a dozen guards nearby. It was impossible to overpower them and get away unscathed with her teammates; by the time she'd readied her weapon they could have injured or killed one of them.

The Colonel was clenching his jaw around his gag and his eyes were dark. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was furious and getting even more so when the slavers got closer, his nostrils flaring. Sam tried to ignore his state of undress by holding his gaze and trying to convey a silent message to reassure him somewhat. It took a moment but then he blinked in a way that said he trusted her, before his gaze darted around her.

"Where's the other one?"

"The big one with a golden mark on his forehead?" Olga asked, smirking.

Sam nodded, knowing the Colonel needed to know where his whole team was. She was there, Daniel was behind her but Teal'c was nowhere to be found. "You will bring him to me, unharmed – and dressed."

Olga held up her hand to stop one of her women from following the order and looked at Sam. "He will be returned to you as a gesture of good will. As an unclaimed and unregistered male he cannot have his weapons."

"I claimed him already," she said. "All three of them. They're mine."

"He did not misbehave or disobey us." Olga's reply sounded like a dismissal, as if there was no reason to be concerned about Teal'c's fate. She gestured at one of her people and continued, "However, all of your claimed slaves are unknown to us and were found carrying weaponry. We cannot return them to him."

Sam ignored the Colonel's gaze and nodded at the alien, "Sure, I'll just take the weapons with me when we leave."

Olga narrowed her eyes and stared at her for a moment, before smiling. "You intrigue me, Major. Tell me, how did you obtain three such fine specimens?"

She hesitated briefly but knew the role she had to play, so she stepped closer to Colonel O'Neill and laid a hand on his chest, just above his dog tags. His skin was warm from the sun and she could feel his strong heartbeat. "By staking a claim and defending what is mine."

"The other one is here."

"Good." Sam pulled her hand back and gave Teal'c a quick onceover. He seemed unharmed and, unlike the Colonel, was in BDUs and unrestrained. "Teal'c, you okay?"

The Jaffa inclined his head, "All is well, Major Carter."

She shot the Colonel a warning with her eyes when he grumbled, no doubt to make some sarcastic remark about his own mistreatment. "Daniel and Teal'c will remain outside with the guards while we continue our discussion about the Colonel inside."

"The Colonel?"

"It's, um, the title given to the, er, first male among my people. The one who is allowed to lead the other males in the absence of their owner." Sam silently berated herself for the slip but it looked like Olga bought the explanation. This was one situation in which she couldn't afford to make any mistakes, because it could cost the Colonel his life – as well as Daniel and Teal'c.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus. On this mission, she had to shrug off the restrictions that came with her rank of major and position within the Air Force and instead draw from the somewhat reckless adrenaline junkie she could be as just Sam. She glanced at the Colonel while trying to keep her eyes above his dog tags, "Now, if you remove the shackles we will return to your tent to discuss this one's ownership."

"He shall remain shackled." At Sam's look, Olga elaborated, "For now. We cannot risk an escape attempt while among the slaves."

"He won't try," Sam said, hoping she was right.

One of Olga's cronies took the Colonel by the arm while another stepped up next to Sam and grabbed for him. From the corner of her eye, Sam saw one of the woman's hands reach towards his groin and without thinking, she used the butt of her M16 to slap the woman's hand away. Ignoring the woman's cry, she got into her face and looked down at her, "Touch him again and next time it'll be your face."

Olga gave the Colonel a slow onceover before turning to Sam, suspicion shining in her eyes. "You are very protective of your slaves, Major."

"I don't want your people to damage him anymore than they already have," she said curtly. "I still need him to… function, properly. Teal'c, escort the Colonel to the tent."

* * *

Back in the tent, Sam sat down on the sofa-like piece of furniture and it took everything she had not to look back to make sure the guys were following them. But she was supposed to be their owner and if she gave an order, they ought to do as she said. She heard Daniel mumble something appropriately submissive at the entrance, but Teal'c never said anything and Colonel O'Neill was gagged. Olga sat down opposite her and was observing her like she was some kind of alien curiosity, which she probably was to the alien slave mistress. She didn't relax her grip on her MI16 until she saw one of the women escort the Colonel into the tent and basically parking him to her left. Just a few feet away and practically in full view of both her and Olga.

"Do you not wish to inspect your slave, Major?"

Sam wasn't sure if Olga was suspicious of her claims or if her own paranoia made her see thing that weren't really there. Either way, she figured it was a good idea to do as Olga suggested and got to her feet. She sent the Colonel a look, relying on their ability to communicate without words to apologize, inform him about the plan and tell him that everything would work out. Hopefully.

He narrowed his eyes and watched her as she hooked her sunglasses on the neckline of her shirt, his dark gaze lingering on her as she gave him a onceover.

Over the years, she'd caught glimpses of the Colonel undressed but this was different. She walked around him, figuring his back was a safer area to 'inspect', and made a show of her visual inspection. It was difficult to keep her composure when confronted with him naked – and damn if he wasn't tanned all over – considering her feelings for him, but now wasn't the time to show any weakness. Any mistake on her part could mean he'd be sold off or worse.

"Well?" Olga stood in front of the Colonel and leered at him, chuckling when he growled at her.

Reaching out, Sam touched his bound hands in what she hoped was a supportive manner. Some of the tension drained from her shoulders when he opened his balled fists under her hand and became quiet again. She squeezed his hand before letting go and stepped around to his front, sidling up to Olga. "Aside from the obvious," she said, glancing at his straining erection, "he seems all right."

"Such a fine specimen," Olga sighed, barely refraining from touching him at Sam's glare. "He is older than most, yet still strong and vital. You are certain you wish to reclaim him?"

"I never gave up my claim," Sam corrected, as she sat down on the sofa. "But no, I'm not giving him up. You will return him to me."

"Why?"

She shrugged, aiming for nonchalance. "Because he's mine."

Olga sat down across from her, gaze going from Sam to the Colonel. "He may be handsome but it is clear he is also reckless and disobedient."

"Not to me."

"Are you certain? I saw the scars on his back and it does not appear he learned his lesson," Olga said.

Sam's hackles rose at the insinuation that she was responsible for the scars on the Colonel's back and she had to remind herself not to rise to the bait. The scars were most likely the result from his time as POW in Iraq – she'd never asked. A whipping probably, considering the similarities to the scars on her lower back, courtesy of a Mongolian warlord. "Those aren't… I didn't whip him."

Olga looked at him again before huffing and turning to Sam. "Perhaps you should."

"I don't need to torture to keep my men in line."

"No? Then how?"

Taking a deep breath, she pushed down any discomfort she felt and adopted the confidence a woman of her stature was supposed to have in Olga's world. Sam had never been one of those women who talked about her sex life with her friends, but that didn't mean she lacked confidence in the bedroom. She had no trouble expressing her desires in a relationship. She just wasn't comfortable talking about it with others, regardless of how well she knew them – especially in the presence of her commanding officer. Looking Olga in the eye, she smirked, "Easy. I make them want me."

"That is all?" The slave mistress looked at her skeptically.

"Do your kind not believe that men, at their core, simply want sex?"

Olga looked from her to the Colonel, leering, "It is what they are good for."

"In my experience, enticing them with a reward or threatening to withhold the reward is far more effective in inducing the desired behavior," Sam said, keeping her eyes on Olga. From her periphery she could still see the Colonel but she tried to ignore him in his current state.

"And what reward would that be, Major?"

Fighting a blush, she tipped her chin up a little. "To serve me."

Intrigued, the slave mistress smirked. "Their reason of being is to serve us, in whichever way we wish. The slaves will pleasure me when I want and if they disobey, they will be punished."

"By corporal punishment," she said, trying to keep the judgment out of her voice. "Torture, even."

"They need to learn. Too stubborn for their own good. Some just need a reminder of who is in charge but others are too dumb and keep fighting. Whatever it takes to put them in their place."

Sam got the feeling that Olga derived pleasure from inflicting pain as well, which only made her more determined to get the Colonel – and Daniel and Teal'c – the hell off this planet. _Whatever it takes_. "I saw the slaves outside. Most of them look in bad health."

"They don't listen? They don't eat."

"And then you'll inflict bodily harm on them. No wonder they look so frail and weak."

Olga narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed together in dismay. She might not care much for her slaves' wellbeing but she obviously didn't appreciate others badmouthing them either. Then, she turned back to the Colonel with a lascivious look on her face. The Colonel made a growling sound in the back of his throat and Sam just knew he was fighting not to squirm under the alien's very slow appraisal. "They don't look like your slave, true. Are you certain you do not wish to sell this one, Major? I will enjoy breaking him in."

She cast him a quick glance but avoided his dark gaze. The look on Olga's face made her stomach knot and fueled her desire to bust the Colonel out of there. But Olga was bigger than Teal'c and possibly just as strong. Hell, if the woman had her way with the Colonel she probably _would_ break him. Or at least parts of him. "I'm sure. I haven't, um, tired of him yet."

"I see why." The slave mistress got up and stepped up to the Colonel, who flinched minutely when she ran a hand over his chest. "Very handsome, tall, strong, healthy…"

"That's enough," Sam hissed, after jumping to her feet and batting Olga's hand away before it reached the Colonel's groin. He was breathing fast and his heart was racing when she placed her own hand on his chest but she couldn't tell whether it was from anger or fear. All she knew was that she'd be terrified if their roles were reversed and some pervert was touching her the way these women touched him. "I told you; he's mine, hands off."

Olga took a step back, still grinning, and gestured in the direction of his dog tags. "What is that?"

She thought back to the slaves she'd seen outside and couldn't recall any of them wearing jewelry or much of anything aside from cuffs or chains. It probably wasn't allowed. "Dog tags, to prove my claim."

"Your other two slaves have them as well?" She asked after Sam pulled her own tags from beneath her top.

"No, just this one. Because he's my first male. Among my people it shows that I trust him to take charge of my other slaves in my absence."

Olga made a face, "Trust a slave?"

Sam let her hand fall to her side and wanted to retake her seat but she wasn't going to let the Colonel stand there with the slave mistress so nearby. She was all too aware of how close he was to her, though. There were inches between them and she could feel his body heat, which only served to emphasize his nakedness. Not that she needed any reminders. Turning away from him wasn't an option, not when she was trying to prove he was a mere sex slave to her. But she couldn't very well ogle him, either. Sighing, she focused on his dog tags while Olga poured them something to drink. It was hard to focus when his sparse silver chest hair was _right there_ …

"Drink, Major," Olga said, pushing a cup into her hand. "If you do not wish to sell your slave then maybe there are others among your people. The three you have are such fine specimens, this one especially. He may be older but that only means he has more experience, although he was certainly rude and audacious when we captured him. Of course, now I can see the source of his confidence," she said with a pointed look at his erection. "I want more like him."

The remark nearly made Sam choke on the wine she'd been given and her gaze landed on his cock of its own volition. He was definitely packing, as Janet would say. To hide her reaction, Sam took another gulp of wine although she could feel the Colonel's eyes on her. "We can discuss the possibility of trading, but not if you abuse your men."

"They are my slaves to do with as I please."

She shrugged, "But if our slaves ended up looking like the pitiful bunch you have then our reputation would be ruined."

Olga turned more fully to her and gave her a measured look. "Tell me, Major. How does a scrawny thing like you keep three such strong and vital slaves in control?"

"I already told you," she said, swallowing down her nerves. "By rewarding good behavior."

"With sex?"

Cursing her fair skin, she nodded and tried to ignore the flush she felt creeping up her neck. "Yes, I make them want me and if they're good, I'll grant them permission to pleasure me."

The slave mistress chuckled and pointed at the Colonel's twitching cock. "I see your point. Perhaps your slave would like to demonstrate his skills?"

"No! I mean, he can't. I don't know how advanced your people are at medicine and healing but surely you must have noticed some of your slaves suffering from ailments in the area of their groin? That's caused by a sickness which spreads through sexual contact. Some only affect men but women are still carriers. You might be infected with such a sickness and by touching my slaves you could infect them. It would damage them." Sam could feel the intense gaze of the Colonel on her, nearly burning her skin and fought the wave of embarrassment she experienced. But she had to say something or Olga would expect him to give a demonstration and that was so not going to happen. "Depending on the sickness it can lead to all kinds of, um, bad things, including infertility and the inability to perform."

The initial surprised look on Olga's face made way for pensiveness. Apparently, the slave mistress had indeed encountered STDs among her slaves. "You have ways to detect these… ailments?"

Sam seized the opportunity Olga presented her with. "Yes, and we also have medicine to treat it. If you will return my slave to me, I might be able to convince my people to share some of this medicine with you."

Olga started roaring with laughter, the wine in her cup sloshing over the sides. "You are not as dumb as some of my sisters, Major. Your offer assumes I require your help to heal these afflicted slaves. I can easily get new slaves who are not ill. A male like this one," she gestured at the Colonel, "is much harder to find."

"Perhaps," she said slowly, "if your own slaves weren't in such poor health, they'd be more like mine."

"They receive shelter, rest and food if they obey."

Sam recognized the slave mistress' tone and saw the warning on the Colonel's face when her eyes darted to him. "And they receive nothing but beatings if they don't, right?"

"They need to learn their place."

"I understand you need to assert your authority, but in your case that also means they end up looking the way they do."

Olga refilled both their cups and turned to study the Colonel for a moment, before retaking her seat opposite Sam. "You believe your way results in them looking like your specimens – strong, healthy and virile?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "I'm not saying my way is better, it depends on what you want to achieve. I prefer my males to be like this," she waved a hand in the Colonel's direction. "If they're not attractive… well, what's the point?"

"Did you not say earlier that your slaves have other purposes as well?"

"They do." She could see the suspicion in Olga's face and straightened up a little, before taking a swallow of wine. Then, she smirked and looked from the alien woman to the Colonel and back. "But I still want them to be pleasing to the eye as well."

Olga shook with laughter, spilling wine all over the floor. "It is good to know I did not misjudge you, Major."

She chuckled along softly. "I hope I can say the same about you-"

"I will not let you take him away," Olga interrupted, indicating the Colonel, "yet. Not until I am satisfied your claims are true and sound. I would not be the best slave mistress on Verfu if I did."

"What can I do to convince you?"

"Tell me more about the methods you use to make your slaves obedient."

Sam flushed and took another sip of wine to hide her reaction. Downing the alien liquor only gave a moment of respite and she used it to search for an appropriate explanation. If she didn't convince Olga that she was the owner of Colonel O'Neill and two other sex slaves, then their chances of getting out alive were very slim. Taking a deep breath, she slipped back into the skin of the woman she was pretending to be – a confident, powerful and rich sex slave owner. "I told you already, if they're good their reward is to pleasure me. If they disobey me, they don't get to pleasure me."

Olga made the universal hand gesture of get to the point. "But how does it work?"

"You said it yourself; at their core, all they want is sex. I make sure my slaves _want_ me." She sighed and stretched out her legs, letting her knees fall open a bit. Slowly, she placed her left hand on her thigh, drawing non-existent patterns on the leather with her fingers while both Olga and Colonel O'Neill were watching her.

Olga turned to the Colonel, zeroing in on his groin with her eyes. His cock twitched as pre-cum leaked from its tip, his gaze locked on Sam.

Sam felt it all the way to her core, but tried to not let it show. She shrugged when the slave mistress gave her a pointed look and gestured at him, "He can't help himself."

"You never punish your slaves?"

"Not with beatings or torture."

Olga grabbed another bottle of the alien liquor and refilled their glasses. "What other kind of punishment do you use?"

It was obvious the slave mistress was intrigued and she kept telling herself to remain calm while her mind was going light-years a minute to come up with a reply. It was time to let her more reckless side – the motorcycle loving adrenaline junkie – come out to play, Sam decided. She took another sip of wine or whatever it was called and imagined it went straight to her head. "If they misbehave, I'll make them watch."

"Watch… what?"

"It depends on what they did or didn't do," she said, carefully avoiding the Colonel's gaze. The one she felt burning into her. "Sometimes, I make them watch while I pleasure myself."

"They simply watch?"

She took another sip of wine and nodded. "They know the rules. They have to stand against the wall and face me."

"That is all?"

"If they've been really bad," she said, swallowing the last of her wine, "I make them watch while another pleasures me."

Olga's eyebrows shot up. "This method is effective?"

Glad for the liquid courage, Sam nodded an affirmative and set her cup aside. "Oh yes. They know no movement or touching is allowed, all they can do is observe." She pretended to admire the ribbon device on her hand but was in fact ducking her head. There were only so many lies she could tell convincingly. Not to mention her fair skin easily betraying her. "If they behave during the session, I will allow them certain liberties afterwards."

"Such as?"

"I might let them pleasure themselves, use their mouths to clean me up or, if they've truly redeemed themselves, I'll help them get their relief," she said, flexing her fingers.

The slave mistress had gotten to her feet to pace during her explanation, glancing from her to Colonel O'Neill. She stopped a foot or so away from him. "And that puts them in their place?"

She bobbed her head, hoping she wasn't blushing as furiously as she feared. "It does. It makes them want me all the more."

"I can see this one definitely wants you," Olga remarked. "How would you deal with the impertinence he showed my sisters and me?"

"Easy." Sam made her way over to the Colonel and gave him a thorough onceover, for Olga's benefit. "I'd make him put his mouth to other uses."

Olga caught her gaze and seemed to be gauging her. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

"We can't," she said, quickly. "It's forbidden to have any form of sexual interaction in public in our culture. It is a private occasion between a mistress and her slaves."

"How unfortunate."

"The laws governing the use of slaves are sacred. What kind of example would I set for my slaves if I disobeyed the most sacred laws and punished them for disobeying me?"

Olga walked back to her seat and swirled her wine. "Understandable, yet unfortunate. As you can tell, this specimen is in no condition to leave – he is far beyond the point where digital stimulation can offer a small amount of relief," she said, chuckling. "And even if he was able to leave on his own accord, _our_ laws dictate that any woman claiming or reclaiming a slave must prove her intent and ability to control them."

Sam blanched at the implication but the slave mistress was too busy admiring the Colonel's body to notice. How the hell were they supposed get away if that was a condition of Colonel O'Neill's release? She swallowed hard before turning to the slave mistress, "You must understand-"

"I do, Major," Olga interrupted her. "You may take your slave with you once you've adhered to our laws. Since you are strangers to our customs, I can offer you to the use of the breakroom."

* * *

Olga and some of her sisters led them to the room. It was tiny. There was a simple wooden chair off to the left and it basically dominated the space. She hesitated. Olga's eyes were challenging her to go inside, though, and she could feel the heavy gaze of her commanding officer on her back. The slave mistress clearly still had her doubts. Sam couldn't afford to mess it up, not with the lives of the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c on the line – and who knew what the punishment for falsely claiming a slave was?

But the room was barely big enough to house the chair, let alone two occupants. And with the Colonel's current condition… god, it was going to be awkward as hell. She frowned and reminded herself she'd just discussed the treatment of her sex slaves with an alien while her naked and aroused CO was in the room with her – and one of said sex slaves.

"Major?"

She looked to the impatient alien and indicated Daniel and Teal'c, who were a few feet away. "I'm going to hand over my weapons to my slaves. As long as they remain unharmed and in place," she indicated their surroundings, "they won't use them. But I can't go in there and leave myself and my property undefended."

Olga tilted her head a little, eyeing them. "Very well. They may stand guard."

"And?"

"And no harm will come to them."

Sam nodded in agreement and beckoned her teammates over, before handing them her weapons – knife, zat and modified M16. She flexed the fingers of her left hand, admiring the way the sunlight glinted off the gold of the ribbon device. She caught Olga's curious gaze and smiled, "I'll be keeping this on me. Just in case."

Olga's look turned suggestive before she threw her head back, roaring with laughter. "I have other appurtenances, should you want them, Major."

"Uh, thanks." She could feel heat creep up her neck at the suggestion but tried to remain cool and collected. "I think we can manage without them."

"It is your decision."

Sam gritted her teeth as the woman gave the Colonel another lascivious look, eyes briefly darting to Daniel and Teal'c before giving him another onceover. "Remove the shackles," she said stonily.

Olga signaled one of her sisters to do so, but tensed slightly. Not noticeable to the casual observer but Sam had been trained to read body language. "You will control your slave, Major?"

"He'll behave." She'd said it with more surety than she felt and placed a hand on his arm to calm him, hoping he'd follow her lead instead of flying off the handle at the treatment he'd received so far – she couldn't blame him if he did. His arm was tense under her touch but the moment he caught her eye, she knew he was making an effort to rein in his anger. The trust in his gaze was staggering and she had to look away for fear of betraying her feelings.

"Do it."

The Colonel grunted when the cuffs fell away. He was still rubbing his wrists when one of the women gave him a hard shove into the room and he nearly lost his balance.

Sam stepped in front of the door opening, glaring at the alien women. "Leave."

"Very well," Olga said, dismissing her sisters with a single look. "Your slaves may keep their weapons and stand guard. We will keep our distance to adhere to your social customs, but you may not leave until you have laid your claim."

"And you will keep your word?"

The slave mistress nodded, a sardonic smile playing around her lips. "Woman to woman, Major."

Taking a deep breath, Sam wordlessly agreed and entered the room. The door shut closed behind her with a loud bang and she flinched when she heard the sound of a lock. The room was even smaller from the inside and suddenly she realized she was almost touching the Colonel. He was standing closer to her than she recalled, his breathing loud in the cramped room. It was then that she remembered he was still gagged. The contraption was too tricky for him to remove it himself.

"Sir," she said, breaking the tense silence, "let me remove your gag."

His eyes were a little wild when he looked at her and she felt him flinch when she touched his arm, but then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. When he opened his eyes again, there was faith in them – in her – as he accepted her help.

It was ridiculous, but her hands were shaking when he turned around to face the chair and she reached for the mechanism. There were mere inches between their bodies and she could feel his body heat through the front of her shirt. This close, she could smell him, too. She bit her lip and tried to ignore his closeness or current condition and stepped on her tiptoes to get a better look at the alien locking mechanism of his gag. There was a hole in the roof by design and she was grateful for the daylight streaming in as she worked on the contraption.

It felt like it took her minutes rather than seconds to undo it but finally, the bands at the back of his head fell away. The Colonel grunted and turned around to face her, working his jaw after dropping the gag to the ground. There was a scrape on his cheek, previously hidden by the gag and she automatically reached out to inspect the damage just as he wiped at his chin. Her fingers danced across his jaw, nails scraping along already-forming stubble and his breathing hitched.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine, Carter." His voice was hoarse from disuse as he tried to shrug it off, his tongue peeking out to wet his dry lips.

She noticed the redness at the corners of his mouth from where the gag had pulled at the sensitive skin and moved her hand without thinking, while taking a step closer to inspect the damage. Her fingertips glided along his bottom lip slick with saliva and he jerked back, hitting the chair behind him.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to…" she whispered, taking a step back. There wasn't much space in the room, just barely enough for the wooden chair and someone to maybe pace a few steps in front of it. The door was just to her left and a step or two behind her was a wall.

He waved her off but remained in place, keeping a foot or two between them. His eyes were scanning the room, twisting backwards to look at the chair, before coming back to rest on her. "Looks like these aliens have different ideas about breakrooms."

"I don't think that's the kind of-"

"Yeah, I got that." He took a deep breath, before scrubbing his hands over his face. "I don't suppose you've got a brilliant idea to get us the hell out of here?"

His movements drew her gaze to his forearms, from there to his broad shoulders and down to his toned torso… she averted her gaze, her cheeks burning, and shook her head in lieu of an answer because she didn't trust her voice.

"What are our chances out there?"

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the way his unique scent mixed with the smell of wood and mud. "Not good. We can't shoot our way out."

He looked a little frustrated and took a step forward, before coming abruptly to a stop, less than a foot away from her. He tilted his head a little, "So, what _was_ the plan?"

"Aside from General Hammond sending me here to claim you as my slave, there isn't a plan. Sir."

"I'm just guessing but I don't suppose Hammond knew what these women meant with laying claim to a slave?"

Sam's gaze reflexively dropped from the hands he was waving around to his groin and she swallowed hard before looking away. "Sir, I know this isn't what you were expecting but even if I had a plan, I don't think you're in any condition to…" she waved her hand in the general direction of his groin, "… run or fight."

The Colonel cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded slowly. "I guess it's not going anywhere."

"No, Sir," she said softly, biting her lip. Olga and her sisters knew what they were doing with the stuff they'd given him, but Sam figured all the sex talk hadn't helped either. "Do you know how long-"

"Hours before you got here," he interrupted her with a grimace.

She glanced down again despite her best intentions and couldn't help but wonder how long it'd last. According to Olga until he got _relief_ , but Sam had to acknowledge he was in serious condition and she had no idea how much longer he could last before there'd be irreversible damage. They didn't cover situations like these in field medical training. "I don't think-"

"I know," he said, tersely. He looked like he wanted to pace but there was nowhere to go, unless he wanted to walk right into her and considering his condition… well, it wasn't the best idea. He glanced backwards, took in the chair bathed in light both from above and the lantern at the door and scoffed. "Like hell I'm gonna sit on that thing."

Upon closer inspection, she noticed the seat was tilted backwards a little and the overall design was a bit different from a regular Earth chair. It was obviously designed with one purpose in mind, to expose the man as much as possible with his legs falling open. "Sir…"

"Move back a little," he said, taking a step closer.

She'd done so automatically as he moved and kept going until her back hit the wall a second or two later. The roughness under the palm of her hand made her suspect it was a natural rock formation, one the slavers had decided to use to build the breakroom around. "Sir?"

He let out a deep breath, sounding frustrated. "Turn around, Carter," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Carter… I've got to…" He waved his hand around and groaned. "I need you to turn around so I can take care of this, okay? I'm not gonna do this on that chair."

She swiveled on her feet but not before catching another glimpse of his straining erection. It made sense, it really did, but still she racked her brain for a different solution. Standing there, facing the wall, while he jerked off right behind her was just… cruel. "Oh."

He blew out another deep breath, ruffling the hair at her collar. "You've got a problem with this, Carter?"

"Uh," she swallowed against her suddenly dry mouth and shook her head. Sure, it was awkward as hell and it probably wouldn't do their working relationship any good but she also knew he had to be in pain and this would be a sure fire way to fix his… condition. "No, Sir."

"Good." The way he said it, low and curt, told her everything she needed to know.

Sam simply stood there, holding her breath and positively vibrating with tension. Heat crept up her neck as she listened to him. Oh God. Listening was bad. But they were alone in the room and the rock wall in front of her wasn't all that interesting… he grunted and she felt it all the way to her core. She pressed her thighs together, her leathers sticking to her skin and not just because of the heat.

The Colonel huffed a little, his breath ruffling the hair in her neck. Her eyes fell closed and she took a deep breath to try and focus, but instead her nostrils filled up with his pure Jack O'Neill scent mixed with sweat – and she could have sworn there was the musky scent of sex. She licked her lips. It took everything she had not to turn around and… and what? She couldn't do what she really wanted, their ranks and respective positions prohibited it. Shaking herself, she balled her fists and tried to remain calm and collected.

It wasn't working.

Her mind's eye was filling in all the things she couldn't see based on the sounds she heard. The Colonel's sharp inhales and long exhales, the friction of skin on skin – and she couldn't help but picture his callused palms moving over his cock – the sounds as he licked his lips or wet his hand.

A shiver ran down her spine as he groaned and she bit her lip to keep herself from responding in kind. She tried to focus on something else and started reciting the period table in her head, but he was becoming more vocal and the sound of him pulling at his own flesh made her flood wet. She shifted on her feet, pressing her thighs together.

"Carter," he growled, "stay still."

She froze. "Sorry."

The whole thing was probably more embarrassing for him than it was for her. She got that. Really, she did. But it wasn't her fault that the breakroom was tiny. Or that he didn't want to sit on the chair. Sure, she wouldn't jump at the opportunity either if their roles were reversed, but it wasn't like she would be watching him. Her back was turned and she was facing the wall to give him as much privacy as possible.

Oh, God. The temperature in the room seemed to go up a few degrees at the thought of watching him jerking off in the chair. Her cheeks were burning and heat pulsed along her nerve endings, his hot breath not helping matters at all. Sweat started pebbling on her back and she silently cursed herself for not taking the leather jacket off before going into the room.

She glanced down at her left arm to check the time before realizing she'd taken off her watch in favor of the ribbon device. There was no way to tell time but really, he couldn't last that much longer… could he?

He exhaled harshly against her ear and the sensation went all the way down to her clit. She let out a shaky breath, ignoring the throbbing of her core as best she could. This was pure torture. The sexually charged conversation she had with Olga had already riled her up as she talked about the Colonel pleasuring her, but having him pleasure himself not two feet behind her was wreaking havoc on her self-control. "Sir..." She paused and tried to find the right words, "Are you-I mean, it's been a while-"

"Carter, I'm fine," he ground out the words.

"It's just that Olga said…" She trailed off when he made a growling noise in the back of his throat, either from frustration or in response to his own ministrations. The whole situation was fucked up and she felt bad for him for being put through this hell, yet at the same time couldn't help but get aroused. She pursed her lips and pressed her thighs together in an effort to squelch her desire.

He huffed and she could hear the strain in his voice when he replied, "I've got almost forty years of experience, I think I know what I'm doing, Carter."

That promptly shut her up.

But then her imagination started running wild as he continued to… take care of things. Her body was responding to the noises he made without her permission. She grew slicker and her nipples ached almost painfully. She shifted minutely, her underwear sticking to her, and bit back a whimper when the zipper of her jacket brushed over her nipple.

The Colonel was too busy with his own pleasure to comment, the sound of flesh pulling on flesh punctuated by his grunts.

Heat crept up her neck as she pictured what he'd look like if she turned around, her toes curling in her boots. The zipper brushed over her nipple again as she arched her back a little, making her eyes roll back. The jacket was pure torture and had to go. She shrugged it off and let it drop to the ground. It didn't change her core temperature though and she pressed her hands to the cold stone wall in hopes of cooling down a bit.

It didn't work and neither did her new attempt at distracting herself – reciting gate addresses – from the current situation. The Colonel blew out a deep breath, ruffling the hair in her nape and sending shivers down her spine. She could tell from his movements that he was getting frustrated and impatient, her overactive imagination filling in the blanks by going on sound alone.

It was taking too long. _He_ was taking too long. She understood why he'd insisted on taking matters into his own hands – the situation was humiliating enough already – but it was obvious he was getting no closer to climaxing.

Sam cleared her throat hoping to get his attention. It took a few tries before it worked and he responded irritably.

"What, Carter?"

"Sir, Olga was right. You need more stimulation."

He started to object, "I told you, I kn-"

"You've been in this state for how many hours?" She asked, interrupting him. "They administered you an alien drug and we have no idea if it has any side effects or how much longer you've got until permanent damage sets in."

"Carter…"

"I'm not suggesting we… but I'm standing right here." She took a deep breath and ignored her own discomfort, before continuing, "You could… use _me_ for the extra stimulation."

There was a beat of silence during which she was pretty sure the Colonel didn't even breathe.

"Excuse me, Major?"

She winced at his tone but didn't back down, although she did stop herself from turning around to face him. "It's not ideal, but we've done worse when our lives were on the line."

He was quiet again and she knew he was thinking about that time she'd been auctioned off as a sex slave and he'd been the one to claim her. They'd pretty much crossed the line back then in order to save her life. "Carter, I can't just…"

"It's only going to get worse if you don't get release soon," she said, barely refraining from adding his honorific. Tilting her head a little, she glanced over her shoulder and quirked a smile, "Besides, I feel partly responsible… I mean, I'm pretty sure I wasn't helping matters much by having that conversation with Olga."

He snorted and a rakish grin appeared on his face. "I had no idea you were that kinky, Carter."

She shifted before he'd finished and pressed her rear into his groin, which turned her surname into more of a guttural groan that went straight to her core. He may have objected but immediately grabbed her by the hips and pushed up against her. Her leathers squeaked with the move and her belly quivered.

"Damn it, Carter," he huffed, ruffling her hair. He pulled away from her, but his fingers were still digging into her hips. "I won't use you like that."

"There's no one else here and your hand isn't going to cut it." She was determined to help him through it, unable to forgive herself if she'd let him suffer because of her own discomfort. Voicing her suggestion had only made her more determined and by focusing on the goal of helping him, it was easier to ignore the ramifications to their personal and working relationship.

He groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. His fingers were twitching on her hips as he considered her words. "Carter…"

A shiver ran down her spine as he breathed against her neck. She could tell he was conflicted and figured his objection was more down to all the reasons they'd left it in the room and never explored the thing between them, rather than not _wanting_ to. Or needing to. She swallowed hard, trying to control her body's reaction to him, and covered one of his hands with her own. "It's okay-"

"Like hell it is," he spat, putting more space between them without releasing her. "Nothing about this is okay!"

"No, it isn't, but we're in this now and you need all the help you can get." She squeezed his hand where it still rested on her hip, "We got through it two years ago, we can do it again. I trust you."

He breathed in deeply, his grip loosening a bit. "That was different, Carter."

"Not that different."

"Different enough." He sighed and she could hear the uncertainty when he spoke again, "Things between us are complicated enough already. It took us a while to get past that," he needlessly reminded her. "And you're involved with someone now."

She flushed at the mention of Pete and recalled the awkward conversation she'd had with the Colonel in the elevator. "I told you, it wasn't anything serious."

He was quiet for a moment, his fingers twitching on her hips. "Was?"

"Yes." Like she'd told Janet, it was a fling and nothing would come of it. "He's not in the picture anymore, so there's nothing to worry about."

"That just makes it less awkward, not less complicated," he said tersely.

Everything, from his inflection to the way he was leaning into her, spoke of his frustration and she knew he had to be getting tired as well. Time was of the essence. "We do complicated for a living, Sir. If anything, last time taught us we can handle this. I'd rather try and get you home unscathed than risk compromising your health and quite possibly your life – and the lives of Daniel and Teal'c."

His grip on her tightened again and his breath ruffled her hair when he spoke, "I know, I know. It's just…" He thrust experimentally against her ass, grunting. "Damn it, Carter. I can't-"

"Yes, you can. You have to. You can't go on like this." She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her breast, the movement pulling him closer.

"Carter," he practically moaned her name as his fingers curled around her and his cock pressed into her.

Desire lit from within at the contact and she put more pressure on his hand while placing her free one against the wall for support. The Colonel wasn't moving, his body flush against hers from toe to shoulder. They were about the same height with her boots on and he'd buried his nose in her hair, his breathing labored and sending frissons of pleasure down her spine at every exhale. She knew his resolve was wavering and started circling her hips, tantalizing him by rubbing her leather-clad ass against his erection.

At first, he didn't respond other than his grip on her hip tightening almost painfully. But then the fingers on her breast twitched and he flexed them under her palm. He moved his hand slowly, fingertips scratching over the fabric of her shirt and alternatively pressing into her soft mound. Her breath hitched when he brushed over her nipple. Sam couldn't help but arch into him when he went from circling it to flicking the bud. He grunted and pushed his hips into her in response, cursing under his breath.

She barely had time to brace herself when he did it again and bit back a groan of her own when his fingers started moving on her aching breast without her guidance. Her eyes fluttered closed as he started rubbing his cock along her ass, exhaling loudly just millimeters from her ear. She pushed back, hoping the friction of skin on leather would bring him over the edge, but instead ended up ramping up her own arousal. The knowledge that it was _him_ behind her, naked and in need of her...

He pressed harder into her and she swayed, releasing the grip she had on him and shifting on her feet. His fingers moved to her neglected breast and she gasped when he found her nipple. Something inside him broke on her reaction. He began to thrust with an intensity that rocked her body, forcing her to steady herself against the wall.

Suddenly, he was everywhere, crowding her. Hands went from gripping her hip and kneading her breasts to moving over her abdomen and sides, rucking up her shirt and finding the warm skin hidden underneath. His breath was hot and damp against the sensitive skin of her neck, nails scraped over her belly and the room was filled with sounds of heavy breathing and flesh moving on leather.

She could barely breathe as she tried to control her body's response to him. Every nerve ending was on fire. Her breasts were heavy and ached to be in his hands without any barriers and the skin on skin contact made her wetter. With every movement she became more aware of her own slickness and Sam knew without a doubt that the scrap of fabric functioning as her underwear was thoroughly soaked already.

Her hips bucked when one of his hands caressed her lower belly and she felt him smirk against her shoulder in response. Heat shot through her but before she could even contemplate her next move, he boldly moved lower and slipped between her legs, cupping her.

"Sir…"

He groaned against her skin and she gasped, his fingers curling around her and his hand pushing up into her warmth. The leather was supple but too thick and she found herself wishing she'd put on BDU pants – or even jeans. The pressure was delicious though and tore a primal growl from her throat but she wanted to feel his fingers on her…

"Carter," his voice was hoarse as his hand pulled her into his hips, his erection pressing against her. Lips brushed against her neck and her toes curled up when his tongue darted out, quickly followed by the scrape of his teeth. "Shit."

She wanted to tell him not to stop when he pulled his hand away, seemingly becoming aware of just how far they were taking things. But she knew this wasn't about what she wanted. They'd started this to ensure his relief, not her own needs. "It's okay," she whispered, licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Fuck, no." He released her and took a step backwards. "I went too far. I-"

"We're in this together," she reminded him. "If we don't take care of this, none of us will be going back to Earth. Not in one piece, anyway."

He huffed and she could practically feel his indecision as his hands hovered above her hips, before he caved and gave in with a frustrated sound. "Carter…"

His fingers curled around her hips and he pulled her into his groin in spite of his reluctance. She briefly wondered if whatever Olga had given him also lowered his inhibitions when he pulled her flush against himself and buried his face in her neck. But Olga would want her slaves to be compliant so it was either an unexpected side effect of human physiology or… the thought of Jack O'Neill being so demanding and uninhibited in bed had her squeezing her thighs together.

The Colonel interrupted her train of thought with his hands on her. His fingers moved along her sides up to her arms and down again to her hips, maneuvering her in a slightly different stance for his enjoyment. As soon as she was leaning her weight more fully against the wall, his hands rested on her waist – his thumbs brushing the strip of bare skin between her pants and shirt – and his hips drove into her.

Sam tried to remain as unaffected as possible as he thrust against her but it was difficult with her whole body buzzing with arousal. One of his hands released her and she closed her eyes when she heard him wet it, followed by the sound of flesh pulling on flesh. Her overactive imagination immediately started filling in the blanks as he started rubbing himself along her rear. The franticness had passed – or maybe he'd just tired himself out – because he was moving slow, almost seductively and his breathing became more controlled.

It took her a moment or two before she realized what he was doing. She knew, just _knew_ , he was watching himself, his cock slipping and sliding over her ass, leaving slick traces of saliva and undoubtedly pre-cum on the leather. Occasionally, his hand would leave her hip in favor of touching himself, eliciting soft, primal sounds from his throat as he breathed down her neck.

Her breathing hitched when she felt it – the tip of cock brushing the bare skin of her back – but his groan at the contact went straight to her core. His fingers dug into her hips and he grunted a soft _Carter_ before he did it again, this time on purpose. A gush of wetness drenched her underwear further and she could feel the slickness in the crotch of her pants when she shifted her thighs. Then his thumbs slipped further under her shirt, two warm digits moving over her skin and pulling the fabric up to reveal more of her back, right before he ground himself against her.

The slick head of his cock moving over her skin made her shudder and her nipples tightened almost painfully. She jumped a little when he rested his forehead against her nape but knowing he was watching himself and needed her in this manner made her feel unexpectedly powerful. Her heart was racing and she fought to keep herself from moaning as the Colonel repeated the motion. The skin on her lower back had never been particularly sensitive but now, God, with it being the site of his intimate caress it was eliciting all kinds of forbidden pleasures. His hands were still on her leather-clad hips, his thumbs and cock the only parts of him coming into contact with her skin. His movements were slow and deliberate and they made her want to crawl out of her skin but she could tell from the sounds he made, that he wasn't getting any closer to his climax.

Biting her lip, she took a moment to think through the situation. Weighed their options and imagined his reactions. All the while doing her best to ignore the way he rubbed himself against her, working towards his orgasm. Again, she was overcome with the sense of empowerment because she knew his current obsession with watching his cock on her skin had everything to do with _her_.

In that moment, she suddenly knew what she had to do, the decision has already been made.

After taking a fortifying breath, Sam turned on her heels and came face to face with her commanding officer. His eyes were nearly black, his cheeks uncharacteristically rosy and heat radiated off him. Sweat pebbled at his hairline and he appeared to be in some kind of haze. He looked exhausted and like he was nearing the end of his restraint.

The look on his face changed a nanosecond later, eyes widened in shock and his hands moved back on her hips, trying to keep some distance between their bodies. She licked her suddenly dry lips before placing a hand on his chest, near his dog tags. His skin was damp and hot under her palm, his wiry hair tickling her fingers. She reached down with her other hand, fingers boldly wrapping around his straining erection. He was slightly bigger than she'd expected and was starting to look painful. His steel-like length was pulsating with need, the skin silky soft and slick from saliva and pre-cum. Her fingers tightened lightly of their own volition and he bucked his hips.

His fingers dug into her leathers and a strangled moan escaped his lips, "Carter, what the he-"

"Sir, with all due respect," she felt her breath hitch when his darkened eyes locked onto hers at her words and he thrust into her hand while holding her gaze. She cleared her throat before speaking again, "We tried it your way and that's getting you nowhere."

"Plan C?" He cocked his head and the haze seemed to be lifting.

With one last appreciative squeeze, she let go of him and pushed him backwards with her hand on his chest. "Let's just say it's my turn now. Sir."

The Colonel appeared surprised yet intrigued – and he kept walking backwards until his knees hit the chair. "Carter?"

"Sit down, Sir."

"Sure," he said, although he didn't try to hide his reluctance. He'd made it pretty clear he didn't want to use the chair when they were first brought to the room yet he sat down and muttered something about alien designs. His legs fell open as he settled in the seat and he stared at her defiantly.

From her vantage point above him she could take him in easily. From the top of his head down to his toes and everything in between. The chair was obviously designed with the purpose of showing off a slave's assets to his new mistress and she couldn't help but look. She'd caught glimpses of him, especially today, but never had the opportunity to openly admire him. All of him. And there he was, sitting in that damn chair with the daylight from above highlighting his tanned skin with its silver hair and casting interesting shadows on his toned body.

There was a glint in his dark eyes she hadn't seen directed at her in years. The fog he'd been in had lifted and she could see the desire and need written all over him, but still he managed to look relaxed. He threw up his arms in resignation, "Have at it, Carter."

Her gaze raked over him and she lingered at his weeping erection. She licked her lips and he twitched in response, a soft growl rose from the back of the Colonel's throat and went straight to her core. Jesus.

She debated her next move, before moving closer.

She'd taken two steps towards him when he cleared his throat, "I don't want you on your knees, Carter," he said roughly.

"Not sure that'd be enough anyway, Sir."

"Not today," he said, giving her a slow onceover. "Any other day, though…"

Sam stopped short at his bold words and what she saw in his eyes made her skin erupt into goosebumps. He'd gotten over his embarrassment and reluctance and was now openly staring at her, like he was ready to pounce. She gulped and found her voice weaker than she'd have liked when she spoke again, "I figured we could do the same thing as last time."

He sat perfectly still in the chair, hands resting on his thighs. An eyebrow popped up in silent inquiry at her suggestion, though. "You mean," his gaze raked over her again and his tongue peeked out to wet his lips, "pretend to have sex?"

"Yes," she said, sounding a little breathless. "I know the situation is different but it worked back then and I think the result will be the same. Today."

"But we were…" He cleared his throat and gestured at the wall, before looking down at his straining cock. "That wasn't enough. Things are getting a little painful, actually."

The chair and the light from above offered her an unobstructed view and she could tell now that he was a bit chafed, the skin red from the prolonged friction. She flushed when she realized she'd been staring and quickly looked up, but he seemed to be staring at her hips. Her fingers twitched in response. "I'll take off my clothes."

The Colonel's head snapped up and his dark eyes bored into hers like lasers. He watched her for long seconds, as if gauging her. The heat and intensity never left his gaze though and she felt her body respond to it. Finally, he nodded and slowly his smirk reappeared. "Need some help?"

His reaction fueled her confidence and she took a step forward, lifting her leg and placing her booted foot between his thighs. His hands gripped her by the ankle and calf and the touch sent a bolt of desire up to her belly. He lingered a little, sliding his fingers up and down her calf while holding her gaze. It was strangely intimate. Her breathing hitched when he pulled the boot off, while one hand kept hold of her.

He let out a deep sigh before relinquishing her leg and then gestured with his hand for her other boot. His cock twitched as her toes nearly brushed him and she felt her flush intensify. He merely lowered his head and dug his fingers into her calf muscles in response, though. As if his restraint was being tested. This time, he gripped her just below the knee and yanked the boot off roughly before dropping it to the floor.

Sam swayed a little, unbalanced. Her legs had never been erogenous zones but his touch wasn't leaving her unaffected and considering his grip on her, he felt the same way. They both took a deep breath when he let go and she took a step back, looking down at the moss-covered ground she was now standing on. Focusing on anything but her CO and what she was about to do next.

She felt his gaze on her and knew she had his undivided attention when her hands moved to her zipper. The rasp of metal teeth coming undone was accompanied by the Colonel's heavy breathing, while she swallowed against her nerves. The button of her pants popped easily and the leather squeaked a little as she started pushing it down her hips. She made the mistake of glancing up from under her lashes at his sharp intake of breath though and found him with his hand on his cock.

"Shit," he hissed, gripping himself and catching her eye. "Sorry, I can't-"

"It's okay. Don't…" She frowned, biting her lip. "Don't fight it."

The Colonel grunted in acknowledgment and watched as she continued to undress, his eyes widening when she stepped out of her leathers. "Christ," he huffed, "are you trying to kill me, Carter?"

Looking down at herself, she tried to imagine what he saw when he looked at her. There was a small strip of skin between her shirt and underwear, and she knew he could tell she was wearing a thong rather than regular panties or her standard issued regulations briefs. It simply felt more comfortable when wearing her leathers. She fingered the top of her hold-ups, which she wore to reduce friction with her skin and make it easier to slip her leathers on or off. She shrugged self-consciously and started to explain, "I was off-duty, about to head ho-"

"Leave 'em on," he said, interrupting her. "C'mere."

Sam obeyed his command and stepped forward, coming to stand between his knees. Her heart was in her throat, both from anticipation and fear of the consequences. Somehow, what they were about to do seemed worse than two years ago, when their roles had been reversed. She purposely didn't look down and instead found his dark eyes.

His hands landed on her hips, thumbs brushing over the straps of her thong before they slipped underneath the fabric and teased the skin. As usual, they didn't need words to communicate when their gazes found each other and he pulled her closer. He shifted on the seat and slid one hand down to her leg, guiding her to straddle him.

There were mere inches between them as she settled, hovering above his lap with her shins on the edge of the seat and pressed against his warm thighs. She could feel his breath on her lips, the heat radiating from his body. Her hands had found purchase on his shoulders, her touch eliciting a shudder in him that didn't escape her attention. One of his hands had moved to her waist, the other still rested on her thigh. Being so close, in such an intimate position, was definitely different from last time. She could smell him – sweat, sex and pure Jack O'Neill – and the heady scent went straight to her head. Her eyes fluttered closed when she finally lowered her weight and sat down, her bare buttocks resting on his legs.

Dark eyes were still watching her when she opened her eyes again. He was waiting for a cue from her, unsure of how to start. His hands remained in place despite the obvious desire on his face. His cock was practically pulsating with need and so close to her heat. His fingers lightly caressed her, the only sign of his need to touch her. The calloused fingertips of his left hand started playing with the top of her hold-ups, moving between her hose-covered thigh and the bare skin above the edge.

Her body responded to the intimate caress, her nipples tightened and her clit started throbbing. She felt herself grow wetter and suddenly wondered if he could smell her, too. Subconsciously, she tried to close her thighs, but straddling him had made that impossible. Her thigh muscles tensed, though.

And he noticed. The Colonel's hands both moved to the top of her legs and, while holding her gaze, he let his thumbs slide to her inner thighs. What he saw in her eyes must have encouraged him, because he pushed her legs further apart, opening her to his gaze. He licked his lips before breaking eye contact and looked down at the small patch of fabric covering her. His nostrils flared and his right hand moved closer, the thumb boldly brushing over the soaked material.

Sam's hips bucked in response and they both groaned when it caused his thumb to press even more intimately against her. Her whole body ached for more and she dug her nails into his shoulders. There was a twinge in her thigh but the pleasure his touch elicited overrode the pain, fire erupting along her nerve endings and want took over. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, needing to feel his skin against her.

The shirt hadn't even hit the ground or his mouth was on her, kissing and nipping at the swell of her breast. She gasped in surprise and her "Sir" came out in a breathy whimper, only serving to encourage him. Her eyes rolled back when his mouth closed on her cloth-covered nipple, his free hand skimming along her ribs.

She dimly realized they should have set ground rules, but then his mouth was gone and she found herself staring into his dark eyes. There was a fevered, hungry look in them and she wondered if that was the alien drug or simply Jack O'Neill without his walls. Then her bra disappeared and his hands and mouth were back on her and all she could think about was how badly she wanted him.

His hands roamed her body, exploring every inch of skin normally hidden from him and tongue and teeth played with her neglected nipple. She ruffled his hair, nails scraping along his scalp, trying to guide him in his ministrations while his hands slid down her back, cupping her ass to pull her closer to his straining erection. The silky hardness brushed against her inner thigh, smearing pre-cum along the skin, marking her. Their breathing was loud in the otherwise silent room but her moan broke through when he tugged on her thong, pulling it up higher causing the seam of the tiny crotch to brush her clit.

He released her nipple with a wet pop and caught her gaze, his own intense and a little dangerous, a smirk playing around his lips as he continued to toy with her. Despite his condition, he seemed to be in no rush as he looked down, giving her a slow onceover. He lingered at her breasts, swollen and glistening from his saliva. He didn't voice his thoughts but she felt them all the way to her core and shifted restlessly on his lap.

She felt his nails scrape over her skin before he traced the straps of her thong back to her front. He took his time, doodling nonsensical shapes over the fabric as he moved lower. He fingered the crotch in a feather light touch this time, before pressing firmly into her. He smirked at the shudder it elicited in her and, without warning, hooked two fingers under the fabric. She briefly saw his black eyes looking up at her, but her own fell closed when his knuckles brushed her.

He slowly moved up and then down the scrap of fabric before closing his fist on it, deliberately moving the back of his hand against her. "Well, these are useless now," he said in a hoarse tone, yanking on the piece of underwear until the straps snapped and he tossed it aside.

Stunned, she simply stared at him. "Sir-"

Without a word, he opened her fully to his gaze and touched her almost reverently with his callused fingers. No longer holding back, he started to explore the slick skin and circled her opening, before sliding a finger inside. Groaning, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her shoulder as he pushed in another finger.

Sam bit her lip as he stretched her, the ache inside of her only growing stronger. She clenched around him, making him growl in the back of his throat. He pushed deeper and his thumb found her clit, slowly stroking it. Her legs trembled under the strain and she hissed when a sharp pain lanced through her thigh as she started moving on him.

His fingers slipped from her wetly and before she could react, he'd grabbed her injured thigh and lifted her up somehow to allow her to unfold her leg. She let out a slow breath as the discomfort faded and her muscles relaxed. He didn't release his grip though and touched her other leg with his free hand. "C'mere."

She repeated the movement with her other leg, her arm around his shoulders to pull herself up and maintain her balance. His nose brushed her cheek and her breathing hitched when he nipped at her neck before she sat down, resting her weight fully on his lap. They were even closer now, his cock pressed against her inner thigh. Anticipation raced through her veins and she boldly reached for him, grasping his erection. A shudder ran through him as she slid her hand along him, his fingers digging into her leg in response.

Their eyes found each other again and without words, he helped lift her up while she guided him inside of her. She gasped as he filled her, hard and throbbing, and her head fell back when she took him in completely. He felt good, _so_ good. It wasn't just the physical sensation or that she'd been teetering on the edge for hours already, but the fact it was _him_. She knew it wasn't supposed to be about her wants and needs, but she couldn't stop her body's response to having him inside of her – and with their intimate connection it couldn't escape his attention. She took a few deep breaths to get herself under control, her breasts brushing against his chest, wiry hair tickling her aching nipples.

He was watching her, eyes heavy-lidded and a storm of emotions brewing in them. "Christ Carter," he grunted, gaze darting from her face to where they were connected and back again. The muscles in his neck and jaw were tense, but he was almost casually brushing his thumb over the swell of her ass. His other hand was trailing up and down her calf, the calluses of his fingers eliciting tingles of pleasure when they reached the sensitive spot at the back of her knee.

Sam's eyes widened in shock when she felt him harden even further inside of her, but he gave no reaction except for the smoldering look in his eyes. Clearly he was waiting for her, despite his earlier boldness. Biting her lip, she started to move on him experimentally, drawing out a low moan from him while his fingers dug into her skin. Pleasure washed over her with every move and she felt a little dizzy at the reality of having him inside of her.

 _Riding_ him.

It felt amazing and she knew he felt it too from the way he was looking at her. It surprised her, she'd expected him to look away from her, perhaps hide his face in her neck. The eye contact made it more real, more intense, though. Her whole body tingled with awareness of him. She was captivated by him, aware of only him and the way he felt sliding wetly out of her before she took him back him. They were still moving slowly, him following her lead. She picked up the pace and felt the way he shuddered against her in response.

He was hard and big, pulling at her flesh and finding all the sweet spots that made her toes curl. But she needed more and, seeing the strain on his face, knew he needed it too. "Sir," she whispered, not wanting to break the spell. He bucked into her in response and she fell forward, against his chest as he hit an even deeper spot inside of her. He groaned in pleasure and lowered the hand on her ass to guide her, changing their pace.

Sam held onto him with the arm over his shoulder, nails scratching at his nape, and placed the other on his chest to keep her balance while he started thrusting into her. Suddenly, she had to follow him and the pace he set. Her clit was crushed between their lower bodies with the way he pulled her against him and she could feel the beginning of an orgasm as the friction drove her crazy. She was starting to lose control, her muscles burning and her breathing labored. She licked at her dry lips and caught the way his eyes followed the movement, right before his cock twitched inside of her.

"Carter, God," he hissed, an almost pained look on his face as he drove into her. Then, he huffed a little laugh. "To think I'd almost apologized for how quick this'd be over."

She chuckled softly but refrained from commenting on the reason why stamina was most likely a side – or desired – effect from the drug he'd been given. The thought sobered her up, though. "Sir-"

"Don't," he said, shaking his head. "The damn drugs should be wearing off any minute now, right?"

She nodded in response, appreciating the brief respite as he slowed down. She was starting to ache, her oncoming orgasm ebbing away. She wasn't sure he couldn't see the doubt and concern in her eyes though, so she looked away. Sweat pebbled at his hairline, trailing down his cheek. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned in and licked at it, running her tongue up along the side of his face.

His breathing hitched and he stilled completely, but his fingers dug into her skin. Then, he turned to look at her and ran his own along her neck. Her pulse started racing and she could feel him throb along inside of her as his fingers came up to her face. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and fingers and leaned in, capturing her lips with his.

Without thinking, she opened her mouth for him and whimpered when she felt his tongue slide in. His taste exploded on her tongue as they both started exploring and soon they were dueling for dominance, while he slipped his cock in and out of her.

She closed her eyes and was aware of only him. His cock plunging inside of her, his heartbeat under her palm, the tongue exploring her, the way her nipples brushed over his… she sucked his tongue fully into her mouth and moaned deeply.

That spurred him into action and made him abandon any vestiges of restraint he'd had up until then. His hands started to roam, his tongue dominated hers, his hips drove into her and he pulled her flush against his chest.

Sam could do little more than hold on and she did – one hand in his neck and the other tangled in his dog tags – while the friction of skin on skin and the double assault of his cock slamming into her and his tongue thrusting into her mouth drove her over the edge. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast, a strangled moan escaping her lips while she shuddered in his arms.

He muttered a curse under his breath as her muscles clenched around him and tightened his grip on her before he bucked into her and after a few erratic thrusts, emptied himself inside of her.

She was lying boneless and sated in his arms for a couple of minutes, their breathing hard in the otherwise silent room, before they simultaneously started to disentangle themselves. She looked away when his softening cock slipped out of her and he breathed a sigh of relief. Using his shoulders, she pushed herself up and out of his lap and was grateful when his hands reached for her hips to steady her, because she nearly stumbled back on her own two feet.

"Are you okay?" The Colonel sounded uncharacteristically quiet, almost unsure.

He pulled his hands away and she nodded, trying for a smile. "Yeah," she said and dropped her gaze to his lap, "I think I should be asking you, though."

Grimacing, he slowly got up from the chair, wincing as his knees popped. Suddenly they were standing very close together again and he took a step backwards, giving her some space. "Think so," he said, frowning.

"I should get dressed."

He gave her a slow onceover before nodding, "Yeah. I'll just… turn around or something."

It wasn't until she'd collected all her clothes that she recalled he'd ripped her underwear. She didn't have a pack with spares with her and even if she had, then she'd have to leave the room to collect it. She eyed the Colonel and upon seeing his back turned towards her, she smiled. Like he hadn't already seen and touched her body. The thought caused a frisson of desire but she quickly squelched it and tried to focuson the situation at hand. She used the tiny piece of fabric from her torn underwear to wipe herself clean and slipped on her leather pants.

The Colonel's whole body seemed to tense when the leather squeaked and he cleared his throat loudly. "So, um, now what?"

"I suppose we knock on the door to be let out and once Olga sees that your, er, condition has returned to normal, we should be free to go home," she said while putting on her bra and shirt. "You can turn around now, Sir."

He did and ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head a little. "Speaking of… um, thanks?"

Despite everything, she chuckled and shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, Sir."

"Carter." He sighed and gave her a funny look. "You can downplay what you did, but you went above and beyond. I'd like to think you wouldn't have done that for just anyone. I mean, things between us are already... you know. And then this..."

"You'd do the same for me."

"Yeah."

She wanted to say more, tell him how she felt, everything. But just because they'd had sex didn't mean things between them had changed. They were still in the same chain of command, the Goa'uld were getting more dangerous with Anubis and the Super Soldiers… "It doesn't change anything. It can't."

"No," he said, softly. "Do you think… we can still work together, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded, looking pleased. "And hey, at least now we know we work together pretty well on all fronts."

Even after everything they'd just done, his wink made her blush. She shrugged on her jacket and headed for the door, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Never doubted it, Sir."

Whatever he'd wanted to say was interrupted by the door opening immediately after her knock. The daylight nearly blinded her and when she shielded her eyes, she could see Olga standing a few feet ahead. One of her women was behind the door and Daniel and Teal'c were standing a little to the side.

"You are finished, Major?"

She nodded as she stepped out, trying to look casual while scanning her surroundings for any threats. It didn't look like Olga had any intention of double-crossing them but she wasn't going to take any chances. "I'd like to leave now, with my slaves and our weapons."

"Where is he? The silver one," she asked.

For a moment Sam was worried but when she looked at the Colonel over her shoulder she realized he was simply playing the role of dutiful – and broken – slave by keeping his distance from her. She beckoned him over and focused on his face, trying to ignore the memories bubbling to the surface. "Come on, hurry up."

Olga took far too long to properly inspect him but to her surprise, the Colonel barely balked and simply stood there.

"I think we're done here, Olga," Sam said. "You get your own slaves to stare at. This one and the other two are coming with me. Where are his clothes and our remaining weapons?"

The slave mistress and her sisters took their time collecting everything, making lewd comments about the Colonel and tried to persuade her once again to sell him. Finally, however, they reached the end of the camp and Olga accepted the fact that she'd been unable to gain ownership over Sam's slaves. They said their goodbyes and Olga even gave her a sample of the drug they gave their men, for 'future purposes'.

"Teal'c, you take point," Sam ordered and gestured for Daniel to walk between the Jaffa and the Colonel. "I'll bring up the rear."

Olga and her people remained at the edge, watching them. Sam was thankful for the ribbon device she still wore, knowing she could activate the shield at any moment in case Olga didn't take their leaving as well as hoped. But after about ten minutes of walking nothing had happened and Sam couldn't even see them anymore after taking a turn into the direction to the gate.

"Looks like we're in the clear," she said, "but keep your eyes and ears open. I don't want to be caught off guard."

Teal'c simply inclined his head and kept going, but Daniel looked like he had a million questions. She gave him a look that said 'not now' but, considering what he probably wanted to know, that really meant not ever. She exchanged glances with the Colonel who seemed amused by her ordering them around and gave him a reassuring smile.

"How much longer until we're there?"

"Less than two klicks," Daniel replied after consulting the UTD.

Sam stepped a little closer to the Colonel and tried to ignore the heat she saw in his eyes. It was going to be difficult to return to normal but they had to. She knew it would take time though, just like two years ago… except they'd gone a lot further this time. She sighed and upon catching his inquiring look, she shook her head. "Just thinking, Sir."

"You don't say," he teased.

She smirked and bumped his arm with hers. "I was thinking that I'm going to take some leave when the war is over. Get some peace and quiet. Maybe go somewhere a little isolated."

He frowned for a moment, until realization dawned on him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I happen to know this little lake in Minnesota where the bass grow this," the Colonel opened his arms wide, "big."

"That sounds like fun, Sir," she said, smiling.

He smiled, dimples showing. "It's a date then."


End file.
